Heavenly Honesty
by AnnaMeMe
Summary: Bella and Edward are both vampires, but slightly different from what we are used to. They both live together but Edward is dating Rosalie whilst Bella loves him...


** Edward and Bella are at the same school in Forks, but Edward is dating Rosalie whilst Bella loves him. They are all vampires, just slightly different to the kind seen in the books!!! **

**BPOV**

I walked into the brightly lit room and I felt his gaze reach my skin. His stare warmed me, bubbling the blood beneath my skin, causing flushes to erupt from my pale porcelain complexion. I knew I had it bad for him, I just couldn't let him now that. Well not yet. I slowly raised my head, from staring at the grubby linoleum floor and quickly threw him a glance. My eyes met his, radiating beauty through them, reflecting the sunlight ever so daintily with rays of light dashing across the room. I threw my face away from his, swishing my auburn hair across my neck catching the draft of the door that quickly slammed behind me. I was back for another day, another day of trying to kid myself that there was nothing between us at all. Everyone commented on us. The sexual tension between the pair of us as we caught each other's eyes across the room. I tugged at my bag, drawing it upon my shoulder and I gracefully walked in front of the desk, carefully avoiding knocking into his table. It was much harder then you think it always is when your legs go to jelly and your heart is pumping so badly that I swear everyone around me could hear it. I felt drawn to him all the time. Ever since he walked into my life, the day he arrived here. I wanted him so badly, there was just one problem. I didn't want him, I wanted his succulent blood.

I stumbled my way through another P.E lesson, knocking over the basket of balls, sending them to all corners of the sports hall. I sheepishly helped gather them up, I had to really it was my fault. I ran across to the other side of the hall, darting in an out of strewn balls, avoiding making an idiot out of myself even more. I knelt down to pick up a loose basketball, carefully making sure that I wasn't about to trip over anything else. As soon as I got a grasp of the ball, the sports hall door swung open slamming the wall behind it. Causing me to scream, ever since my transformation I had become edgy and wary of those around me. You must understand given the situation, anybody in this place could want to ram a stake through my heart. Even if I did come across as normal and innocent, the truth my eventually seep out and that would be the end of me. He just stood there in the doorway, standing there staring at me. I immediately felt light-headed, not a good situation as I knelt here crouched on the ground. I stood up, wanting to go over and talk to him. I stood up way to quickly though, I felt the blood hit my head sending me to the ground. I felt my legs give way under my feeble body, to think I was capable of pinning down a dear and draining it of its blood but I didn't have the courage to go over and talk to him. It wasn't like I didn't know him, I lived with him for Christ's sake. He was one of us, but he could never be mine. He was off the market, well and truly claimed by her. The ever so gorgeous Rosalie. You knew when she had entered a room, the whole atmosphere changed. The walls seemed to bounce her glow off them, dazzling all that saw her. This was just her way of making victims fall for her. She had them in her trap then. It's like have you ever heard the story of the widow spider. She finds her supposedly true love and uses him for her own pleasures and then without a thought poisons him, eating him, making him a part of her forever. That's exactly what Rosalie did. She had him, Edward, under her thumb and was most certainly not letting him go. Not for anybody!!

He grabbed me as I lay inches above the ground, carefully cradling me into his arms making sure I didn't fall to the floor. His soft touch smothered my body, grasping me into his finely toned torso, keeping me close like a loved one that he longed to protect. Maybe he had realised,finally. I felt his soft skin touch mine, softly smooth and ever so delicate. His embrace made me feel connected to him. This was what I had wanted for so long. For him to hold me in his arms and for me to know that he was mine. I drew my eyes up to his, trying to avoid blushing at all costs. This was definitely the wrong time to come over all flustered and dumbstruck. I fixed my gaze upon his, deeply looking into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes I stared at across the dining room table every night. Those eyes that haunted my dreams each night, creating fantasies within my mind. Why didn't I have the ability to let him know how I felt. If only it was so simply done.

'Thanks, you saved me there', I softly spoke to him, still not breaking the eye contact between us.

'I'd do it any time', he jokingly said, raising his eyebrows to me as if to see if I understood his subtle hint. Was I reading the signs right? Was this his way of him telling me he liked me? Or was I just wishfully thinking that he wanted me? Guys, honestly why don't they just blurt it all out like we do at times, it would make life a whole lot simply if we all knew where we stood with each other!!

'What are you doing here anyway?' I questioned him, slowly making my way upright out of his embrace, even if it felt right to stay lying there. He looked away to the other side of the hall, avoiding my eyes, wondering to himself.

'I came to find you, there's....', he started to mutter. I looked at him, his delicate face crumpling at the sides with worry and anticipation. Frowns appearing across the once smooth forehead, creating paths and folds.

'Go on' I urged him, teasingly prodding his side. His muscles hitting my fingers, highlighting the protruding muscle lines and defined torso.

'There's something I need to tell you' he awkwardly said, still looking into the distance. Looking longingly as if the answer he wanted was out there, clear to see. I waited, the silence stilling between us. Tension arising. Now was most certainly not the right time to start to get fidgety and embarrassed.

'I think I love you, Bella' he said, turning his face back to reach mine. An awkward smile creeping up across his face. He took a step closer to me, pulling me into him again. Before I could resist him, not that I wanted to, he placed his delicate lips upon mine. Kissing me and embracing me into his body. I could taste the sweet honey upon his lips. The taste of him was even greater now I was this close. I knew from that first kiss that I wanted to be with him even more. It was never his blood that I had wanted. All along it was him that I desired, that I longed for and wished for. He wrapped his arms around my body, enclosing me into him. His hand carefully placed itself onto my wasit then skilfully raised it until it reached inside my shirt. His plam moved across my back followng the contours of my skin, gliding his way acorss the lower of my back. His touch was still colder then mine, I had never reached the temperature of normal vampires, making each tough of his send shivers up my spine. Shivers that electrified my body, that sent out extra pulses from my battered heart. His touch made my back arch up and he pulled me closer, tightening the gap between us. I felt his breath upon my neck as he moved his kisses all the way down reaching my shoulder. He kissed me longingly upon the base of my neck, ricocheting emotions around my mind and newly found senses in my body. I dropped my head back, closing my eyes whilst he worked his way up my neck again until finding my lips. He placed a deep intimate kiss upon them, taking my breath away from me. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, the desire was etched upon his face, burning into my mind the attraction he felt and the lust he clinged for. He placed one final kiss upon my forehead as I moved in to place my head upon his chest, taking in his musky scent and wrapping me up in this little world of ours. His kiss and affection towards me made me forget all about the time and what was going on around us. In the doorway, where only minutes before Edward had stood staring at me, Rosalie now lurked. Watching from the darkness she heard Edward's confession and witnessed the most memorable event of my life, our first kiss. We had been so wrapped up in one another that we never saw her come or go.


End file.
